User talk:Garrasdalua
Welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! Hi, and welcome to White Wolf! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database, most recently to User talk:IanWatson. Thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of WWWiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on WWWiki. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or to post them in our community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to WWWiki! -- -- IanWatson (Talk) 01:25, September 8, 2009 White Wolf Wiki PT-BR Olá Garrasdalua! Se você também é brasileiro não acho que seja necessário usarmos o inglês para comunicação, uma vez que podemos fazê-lo em nossa língua materna sem maiores complicações. Atendendo aos seus requerimentos eu editei o template da nossa página principal, adicionando sua nova Wikia à programação - você poderá encontrá-la no canto direito superior da página principal, junto à bandeira do Brasil. Ademais, gostaria de dizer que você pode contar com o meu apoio nesta empreitada, muito embora eu esteja um tanto atarefado na vida pessoal (o que vem me deixando um pouco ausente até mesmo desta wiki onde costumava editar extensamente). No momento não poderei contribuir com muitas traduções, mas espero que no futuro eu tenha um pouco mais de tempo livre para me dedicar a estes projetos. Enfim, se você tiver dúvidas, sugestões, requerimentos ou problemas, não hesite em me contactar pois responderei o mais rápido possível. Russel Hammond (talk) 21:29, November 4, 2018 (UTC) :Ainda estou tendo problemas para conectar os artigos desta wiki com os artigos da sua wiki. Eu tentei seguir os passos descritos pelo nosso fundador Ian Watson aqui nesta talk page, mas não fui bem sucedido. Se você tiver alguma informação adicional em como proceder, eu agradeceria, pois confesso que tenho pouca experiência usando este tipo de ferramenta. Russel Hammond (talk) 22:00, November 4, 2018 (UTC) ::O link da bandeira brasileira foi consertado, peço desculpas pelo lapso. Agora só falta encontrar uma forma de colocar "Portuguese" lá na barra de "Languages", que fica na parte inferior da página inicial desta Wikia aqui. Posso estar enganado, mas acredito que isso é algo que deve ser adicionado mutuamente por ambas as wikis, apenas quando nós conseguirmos estabelecer a mesma barra de idiomas lá na Wiki PT-BR a ligação funcionará por aqui. Será que é isso? Pelo menos esse é o meu palpite. OBS: quando usar talk pages, peço que assine seus comentários com quatro "~" (tis), para facilitar a navegação entre as nossas talk pages. Russel Hammond (talk) 22:19, November 4, 2018 (UTC)